Discoveries
by DaniWilder
Summary: A series of stories or one shots involving Rodney and Jennifer's friends discovering their relationship. McKeller of course.
1. Ronon

**MGM owns all characters**

**A/N: The flash fiction challenge got me thinking about a series of shorts around the concept of Rodney and Jennifer's friends finding out for the first time about them. ****Thanks to Koinekid for the grammar check.**

**Spoiler: **_**The Lost Tribe and**__** Brainstorm **_

* * *

Ronon pushed people aside with just his scowl as he hurried through the corridors after returning from his _surfing_ vacation. It wasn't too relaxing even though Sheppard promised some down time. The Satedan had been in a bad mood since he saw Rodney and Jennifer laughing before they left for their vacations.

_I'm kind of interested in somebody else._ His anger at misreading Jennifer's friendship bothered him more than the young physician's rejection after the _Daedalus_ mission. Their near kiss still taunted him. _Why would she do that if she were interested in someone else? _Of course the fact that almost a year passed from that day until her revelation didn't register with the young man.

_Doctor Keller almost died while on Earth._ That phrase uttered by Woolsey to Sheppard was all he needed to set his heart pounding and put him into action. The need to make sure she was safe overwhelmed him and pushed his wounded pride aside.

* * *

After checking her quarters he made his way to her lab off the back of the infirmary. When he stepped through the doorway, he stopped dead in his tracks. His brow rose, eyes widened and fists clenched. Jennifer Keller was locked in a passionate kiss.

Rodney had the physician pressed against her desk. She shifted so she could sit without breaking the kiss. His teammate wrapped his arms tighter around the petite woman and Ronon feared they might start doing more than kiss.

Realizing how embarrassing it would be if anyone walked in, Ronon coughed.

The geniuses flew apart with Jennifer nearly toppling to the floor. Rodney moved faster than Ronon thought he could and grabbed her. Once she stood next to his teammate, the genius wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Ronon," they said in unison, both of their faces scarlet.

The Satedan strode over to them with a fierce expression and growled to Jennifer, "If he hurts you, I'll break his legs."

Jennifer's eyes widened and McKay opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a quick glance from his teammate.

Their shocked expressions made him smile as he turned and walked away. In his heart he was proud of Rodney for going after what he wanted and not backing down when Ronon refused to step aside. "Don't think I won't do it, McKay," he barked over his shoulder as he left with a disbelieving shake of his head. _Things are gonna be even weirder around here than normal._

**

* * *

A/N: Always tried to reconcile Identity with the rest of the show. This is my attempt. Sorry to the Ronon haters, you know who you are, but this appeared in canon too often to be ignored. To the Ronon lovers, sorry if I got him wrong. I just don't think he'd be too upset for his friends in the long run.**


	2. John

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to those who asked for my take on how everyone found out, yes you inspired the continuation of the story. No beta so all mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

John had a burning anger in his gut. _How had one of his team and the CMO both been almost killed while on Earth and that information withheld until Caldwell came? _The only consolation was that Woolsey was as pissed as him and apparently already filed a formal complaint with the IOA.

"Wait a minute." John turned back to Woolsey. "Did you say they were _together_? What kind of conference was it again?"

"A gathering of the greatest minds in physics," Woolsey replied.

"Uh… thanks," John said. _Oh, don't tell me he asked her to a physics talk with him.  
_

Knowing he'd have a heartbroken team member to deal with, he prepared himself to find McKay. _I tried to stay out of the personal lives of my team. And that ended up with a pregnant Teyla and Rodney and Ronon fighting to chaperone Keller off world and almost getting them killed by the Wraith. Time for some intervention. _"McKay?" he barked.

After several tries he called Chuck. "Where's Doctor McKay?"

"He's not on duty yet, sir," Chuck replied. "I could search for his transponder, but normally…"

"No need," Sheppard replied.

John headed toward Rodney's quarters hoping he could distract his distressed friend. _I can't believe Rodney finally asked Jennifer out and took her to a room full of stuffy scientists? Can you say crash and burn, Rodney?  
_

* * *

Stopping outside Rodney's quarters John heard a sound that caused his eyes to widen and his hand to pause over the sensor. It was a sound the Colonel had drawn out of a lot of women.

Laughter - deep male and high-pitched feminine - came for the room next, as did more of the pleasant sounds from before. _Keller?_

As John backed away from the door as it opened and a couple fell into the corridor at his feet. Rodney's hand was under the back of Jennifer's shirt and his other hand had been buried in Keller's hair in an obviously passionate kiss that had to end when they fell.

John could do nothing but stare at the two of them as Keller's eyes focused on him first. She was lying flat on her back with his best friend on top of her. "Colonel?" she gasped, causing Rodney to jump to his feet.

The physicist was gentlemanly enough to pull Jennifer up and ask if she was okay.

The Colonel continued to shake his head as he took in the messed up hair, rumbled clothing and red faces on Keller and McKay. "Now I need to go watch hours of something mindless to get this image out of my head."

"What are you doing snooping outside my door?" Rodney said angrily.

_Typical McKay, embarrass the hell out of yourself and then get angry. _"Nice to have you back, Rodney. Jennifer." John retreated, walking backwards up the corridor. Before turning around he said, "Oh, one other thing, you need to invest in sound dampening devices for you and Keller's room."

Rodney sputtered and Jennifer buried her face against Rodney's chest.

"Even in your quarters we can't get any privacy," Jennifer mumbled.

John couldn't help but smile at the incredible luck McKay seemed to have in this universe. _No, make that two universes. I guess some things are meant to be._

_TBC_

**

* * *

A/N: Lorne is coming up next. These are not in a particular order, but I am trying to stay on canon a bit and have them be post-Brainstorm.**


	3. Carson

**A/N: Thank you, Betherdy, for this idea and KoineKid for beta.  
**

* * *

Jennifer had grown concerned that Rodney missed breakfast, lunch and now dinner because of the need to retrofit the jumpers with some new technology he and Radek developed. She normally paid a great deal of attention to what Rodney said. Since their relationship started she found herself more absorbed with watching _him_ instead of listening to the words coming from his mouth. _Just like a giddy teenager._ The physician laughed at herself and continued on to the jumper bay to surprise her boyfriend.

* * *

Rodney was lying under the console in Jumper Three, the last jumper she searched. Deciding to be a little frisky, she pulled off her jacket and sat down close to his legs. She waited a minute to see if he noticed her and when he didn't say or do anything other than continue to talk to the jumper she touched his leg.

"Hey!" Rodney shouted and dropped something with a clang. "That better not be you, John, or Radek, because I swear…" His voice tapered off when he pulled himself out and saw Jennifer's soft brown eyes and bare shoulders. "My angel," he muttered and quickly slid over next to her.

"I'd thank you for the sweet compliment, but I know it's because have your dinner and a thermos of coffee," she said as his arms slid around her waist.

"Ah, food. Didn't notice, but thanks," he muttered with a smile as his lips descended to hers.

* * *

Carson pulled the jumper into an empty hanger and let out a long sigh. He'd finished training healers in another village and needed a long rest in a real bed before resupplying and setting off once again.

As he walked down the ramp, he saw the lights on in another jumper. Hoping he'd run into Rodney or Radek, he quickly walked across the bay.

"Hello," he said, dragging out the end of the word. "Anybody home?"

Coughing and a gasp greeted him as he walked up the ramp. Carson's eyes widened and he had to grab the cargo netting after his eyes came back into focus. His best friend and his protégé had been locked in a passionate embrace. Rodney had yanked his hands out from under the back of Jennifer's sleeveless shirt and she was hastily pulling Rodney's shirt down.

"Ach! Is this who you're interested in, Rodney?" Carson gasped. The bright red from Jennifer's face continued down her chest and to her shoulders. Her eyes were staring at a spot near her boot on the floor. "I'd say you didn't have a chance in hell but would obviously be wrong."

They two geniuses on the floor both glared at him. "Hey," they growled in unison.

"Easy now," Carson chuckled as he raised his hands to ward off their anger. "I'm really happy for you."

They raised brows at the same time and Carson felt like he'd arrived in an alternate universe. Deciding he'd embarrass them more later, he started backing up. "Rodney, I should warn you that if you break her heart, I'll be back here on Jennifer's staff with the sole position of giving you your exams."

"I'd never…" Rodney started only to be cut off by the Scotsman.

"And, love, put your jacket on. You'll be catching a chill," his tone softened as it always did when confronted with his beloved, old friend. "You don't wanna be sick when you're dating a hypochondriac."

Carson turned and almost ran as Rodney's outburst echoed through the bay._ I'll need to be spending a wee bit more time here if those two are giving this a shot. I can always use a good laugh at Rodney's expense._


	4. Off World Trip P1

**A/N: This is an AU that takes place after Trio with Sam still in charge of Atlantis. No beta so all errors are mine. First in a series of continuous chapters.  
**

* * *

"John, can I borrow a jumper?" Rodney asked hesitantly.

"What for?"

"It's Valentines Day in five days."

"I'm not giving you a jumper for Valentine's day. As a matter of fact I'm not giving you _anything_ unless it's some beer when I hide on the pier," John replied with a chuckle.

"I can't join you at the pier. I have… I have… I'm… I have a date. It's our first Valentine's Day so it needs to be special." Rodney avoided looking at John and chose a spot near his boot.

"You have a _date_? Your _first_ Valentine's? You expect to be with this woman for many more?" John had to admit he was shocked.

"Yes, I do. Now can I have a jumper?" Rodney was obviously annoyed about asking, but he needed it for a personal reason so protocol dictated he ask the Colonel.

"What for?"

"I'm taking her for a flight around the planet and then we're having a picnic." Rodney glared at John and crossed his arms. "And I don't want to hear about how clichéd it is. I want to do everything right with her. She's… I think she's the _one_."

"If she's the one how come I don't know her?" John was growing suspicious. He figured Rodney would brag that he had a girlfriend as he did with Katie. They seldom did anything together other than eat, but Rodney seemed to think that was enough reason to propose to her. _Or almost propose._

"You do. You just don't know we're together." Rodney couldn't meet John's eyes.

"You can't lie or keep secrets."

"I've kept this one because we don't want everyone talking about us." The usual arrogance he had caused his chin to raise and nostrils to flare slightly.

"You're dating some junior woman in your department, aren't you? How could you, McKay?" John shook his head. "Is this a rebound because Katie dumped you?"

"For the record, _I_ dumped Katie. I didn't realize it at the time, but I did."

"Yeah, it took Keller to make you realize it." John chuckled.

"How did you know that?" The physicist's eyes widened.

"Colonel Carter told me. Yes, we do sit around and discuss gossip mostly to see if anyone is being harassed or unfairly treated. Like Keller." John looked briefly at his tablet and then back to McKay

"What about her?" Rodney crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame to John's office.

"Everyone thinks she's got bad luck when you go off world with her. Poor thing has no confidence outside the infirmary. As a matter of fact, we'll be taking her with us tomorrow." The Colonel thought about the petite CMO and how hard of a time she'd had here: losing Carson and Elizabeth so close to each other, being tortured by cannibals and then almost dying with Carter and McKay. The realization that she could use a shoulder to lean on crossed John's mind several times the last few months.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rodney continued to lean against the wall, trying to appear casual.

"Why's that?"

"Well, she's got no combat experience."

"Neither did you," John snapped. "She's survived being hunted with Teyla. I'd say that's combat."

"But I'm a gene carrier and the smartest man in two galaxies and…"

"See I knew you'd object. I've decided to take Jennifer under my wing so to speak and build her confidence…" the Colonel explained as he got up from his desk.

"No way, Kirk. You stay away from Doctor Keller. She's not your type." Rodney angrily stormed out of the room after his outburst.

_What the hell is that about?_ John wondered.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: I'm experimenting with a new writing style - I'm just writing without planning out the story so we'll see where this takes me. Let me know if it's a worthwhile experiment.**


	5. Off World Trip P2

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback to my writing experiment. Here is the 2nd chapter that just flowed out of my head. I hope it's as enjoyable as the first.**

* * *

"Jennifer, we have a problem," Rodney yelled into the radio. "Can you meet me?"

"I'll be done in twenty minutes," she replied.

"Good."

* * *

The couple's secret hide away was a small suite located near the base of the city close to the water. The ocean was less than twenty feet below the balcony where Rodney currently paced.

When Jennifer entered their private oasis, Rodney's lips claimed hers as his arms came around her waist. He'd been waiting impatiently for her to come and his mind couldn't wipe away the look on Sheppard's face when he talked about Jennifer. The physicist had seen it many times before.

After several minutes of kissing, they broke apart.

"What's that for?" Jennifer gasped. "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think we've ever kissed that long."

"Sheppard's going to make a move on you and I want you to remember me…"

"Rodney! John could be naked in my bed and I'd tell him to get out," Jennifer snapped. "Colonel Sheppard is not appealing to me as anything more than a friend."

"If he's ever naked in your bed, I'll kill him." Rodney drew away from his beautiful companion and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed at the ocean. "Sorry. I just… John's… Well he's a macho guy and I'm… I'm not."

"And I don't want a _macho_ guy as you say." Jennifer stepped behind him and slid her arms around his waist. "I want _you_. The man I'm falling in love with." Her voice was so quiet that the last words were almost inaudible above the sound of crashing waves.

"You are?" Rodney turned in her arms, placing his around her shoulders.

"Yes," Jennifer said with more confidence. "I've never been in love before but my parents loved each other with such intensity that I had a good example of what real love should be like."

"Jennifer." Rodney pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"R-rodney," Jennifer panted as Rodney's lips drifted down her throat after another long session of kissing.

"I love you." He pulled back and his blue eyes zeroed in on her brown ones. "I've loved you for ages. It's part of why Katie never felt right. I honestly doubted you'd ever return the sentiment. I thought this would be some… I don't know… _experiment_? Dating a genius to see if…"

"Rodney, how could you say that?" Jennifer pulled away from him.

"N-no. Don't get mad. I… I just couldn't imagine a woman like you…"

"Like me?" Jennifer crossed her arms and stared, anger and pain were vying for a place on her beautiful face.

"_Perfect_, like you. Jennifer…" Rodney shut his mouth and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to blow this. The most amazing woman I've ever met, _will_ ever meet, and I can't tell her I love her without screwing up." The dejected man turned once again and looked at the darkening sky. If his ego weren't so strong, he'd turn and drop to the ground begging her to forgive him. There was a part of him, however, that needed Jennifer – if she was the _one_ – to be able to see his words were not malicious. He really didn't know how to profess his love or describe how he felt.

* * *

Jennifer sighed. This was what dating Rodney McKay was going to be like. He'd say the wrong thing, wouldn't mean it to come out that way, hurt her feelings and then she'd forgive him. Looking at the man she'd had a crush on and then fallen in love with before her, seeming so lost, gave her strength.

She hadn't had a lot of relationships because she was always suspicious that men only wanted her because she was blond and had natural good looks. Jennifer never wore much make-up or did a lot to look glamorous. With each new potential suitor she met, she did even less with her physical appearance to see if that's what attracted him. A comment about needing make-up because she looked pale sent a potential second date down in flames. Another mentioned she should wear something to show off her figure and that comment had her out the car door as soon as the jerk pulled to the curb.

With Katie and her flaming hair, Samantha Carter and her killer blue eyes and all the gorgeous women Team Sheppard ran into the physician felt she had no chance with Rodney, ever. The physicist surprised her once they were alone for that drink. He told her how beautiful she was. Not that she was _hot_ or _smokin'_ or some other euphemism for sexually attractive. He said beautiful and looked at her with an affection she seldom saw. _And it was the same look every time they were together since. _

So here they were. Two months since that night, hiding a growing relationship from everyone else on the base. _Time to put up or shut up, Keller._

"Rodney," Jennifer said as she stepped up to lean on the rail next to him. "The only way you'll ever blow this is to cheat on me or to wake up and realize I fell off that pedestal you put me on or..."

"Jennifer…"

"Let me finish," she said as she turned to face him, his face full of fear. "_Or_ to stop being honest with me. I don't think you'd ever cheat or stop being honest because you have too much character for that. But I _am_ afraid every day you'll realize I'm not perfect."

"Jennifer, I know you're not perfect." Rodney smiled.

"Really?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"I… That sounded bad. Didn't it?"

Jennifer started laughing because his adorable child-like expression of guilt melted her heart every time. "Yes, it does. But it's one of the things I love about you."

"One?"

"There are many and I'll tell you over the next few months… or years," she said, moving close to slide her arms around his waist.

"Thank God," Rodney muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her head.

Jennifer smiled as she pretended not to hear him. _I need my dad's patience and my mom's unconditional love working overtime if this is going to work._ Hugging him tightly and inhaling his scent deeply, she vowed to succeed.

"Now, how are we going to go off world together for several days and not blow our secret?" Jennifer asked.

TBC


	6. Off World Trip P3

**A/N: I'm still surprised with the positive feedback. Still wondering where this story is taking me. Mistakes are mine.  
**

* * *

The next day Rodney and Jennifer were in Jumper Two awaiting the rest of the team. Not only Teyla, Ronon and John, but Lorne and his team would accompany them to check up on some allies that had a flood near their village. Jennifer brought one other member from medical with her to run a clinic in the village.

Rodney busied himself with the pre-flight and Jennifer stored her gear. That morning they had breakfast on their balcony and discussed their plan to minimize contact during the mission. They realized it was somewhat silly to hide what they were doing, but Jennifer knew Rodney would be in for a lot of hostility from the many men she'd turned down. Not to mention the ridicule from John.

The physicist was concerned Jennifer would have to defend her decision to be with him constantly and eventually the naysayers would gain her ear and she'd dump him.

After plenty of soft kisses, hand holding and reassuring comments, they acknowledged that none of those things could change their commitment. The duo agreed that Valentine's Day would be the day they'd come out of hiding because a relief mission wasn't the place to do it. Jennifer could be removed from the mission and she really wanted to prove to everyone that she could go off world with the big boys.

They laughed about how much fun it'll be to see people catch on once they deliberately stopped sneaking around. Neither wanted to do something like Marie Cho and Captain Joseph Kidd did in the mess hall one day. A long, drawn out kiss complete with a dip in the Captain's arms was not their style. They would just lower their shields in public and see what happens.

Jennifer took a seat in the back and barely glanced forward as the others entered the jumper. _Time to pretend the man I love isn't here._

* * *

That evening after a long day of trudging through mud, doing routine physicals and giving shots, Jennifer sat at a small table far from the fireplace in the inn they were staying at. She'd been filling in reports with her technician, Noah Branch, and had just sent him off to bed. After running herself ragged all day, avoiding Rodney and trying to show Sheppard she wasn't bad luck, it seemed to have worked. The Colonel treated her like anyone else on the mission with no special treatment.

As a matter of fact, Jennifer felt like he was testing to see what she could handle. She'd been so consumed with her work that a power bar in her coat pocket was her only lunch. A part of her wished she and Rodney didn't vow to stay far away from each other as he'd always contacted her on base to make sure she ate. Glancing at the corner of her computer instinctually looking for an IM from him made her laugh. _No Wi-Fi out here._

"You okay, Doc?" Sheppard asked as he stepped up to her with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She noticed he didn't have one for her nor did he offer to get her one. _Way to put the moves on, Casanova._ Another giggle came from her as she tried to wake up her sleepy head.

"Are you laughing at me?" John smiled as he leaned his hip against the table.

"No. Just… a private joke… with myself," she stammered.

"Don't mean to get you all flustered. I'll head back to the fire. Gotta wait up for Lorne and McKay to get back from looking at that new dam the villagers are building." John turned to go. "Assuming they didn't kill each other."

"What do you mean by that?" Jennifer heard _Rodney_ and _kill_ near each other in a sentence and had to respond.

"You know how Lorne and McKay get along. They are both similar in some aspects and grate on each other, to put it mildly," John explained with a smile on his lips.

"So you deliberately stick them together?" Jennifer questioned, some anxiety in her voice.

"Yup," he said. "I'm sure McKay will be in a bear of a mood when he gets back tonight. I hope you have a room far away from his."

Jennifer's mind was racing. _How could Rodney call John a friend when he does stuff like this to him? _The young woman had no brothers and few male friends so she had no idea why they were so childish and mean to each other. Wishing she could do something for Rodney when he returned she mentally berated herself for not revealing their growing relationship before now.

A smirk spread over her lips as she thought of joining Rodney for a shower in the portable unit outside the inn. They didn't want to make the villagers lug around a lot of water for baths, so they brought a couple portable units from Atlantis. Her smile widened and she knew a flush spread over her cheeks. The physician and physicist were taking the physical side of their relationship slowly, but it was starting to get too slow for Jennifer. She let her mind wander to the times she'd been in Rodney's arms before she turned back to her data collection report.

The dim lighting in the room and the exhaustion from twelve plus hours on her feet made Jennifer's eyes close and her head come to rest next to her arm on the table. She'd been so caught up with keeping herself busy that she never got around to selecting a room to sleep in and didn't care at the moment. _I can dream about Rodney right here _was her last thought before sleep fully claimed her._  
_

TBC


	7. Off World Trip P4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to **_**Destiny Brighthope**_** for the beta. I will admit the 'free style writing' had been reined in for this chapter. It was leading me to a place I didn't want to go so this is not fully my **_**experimental**_** writing.**

* * *

Rodney wearily returned to the large inn where the teams were sleeping. Teyla and Ronon had gone into the hills with a couple of Marines to check on another small village leaving him with Lorne.

The physicist and Major spoke with the local village elders about the replacement dam they were building – yelled at was a better description. Neither he nor Lorne could convince them that this dam was as poorly designed and constructed as the last one. _Yes_, _Lorne and I were in total agreement._

Perhaps he'd fallen down a rabbit hole and was in another world after all. First Jennifer said she was in love with him, and then he and Major Evan Lorne agreed on something.

The physicist seldom paid attention to the personnel files of his own department let alone others, so he was shocked to find out Lorne had a degree in geology. With Rodney's mechanical engineering background and Lorne's knowledge of the soil they were using to supplement the wooden dam, they easily determined this one would break with another large storm. Unfortunately their joint knowledge didn't help with the explanations.

"I think your guns intimidated them," Rodney said to his companion before they entered the inn. "At least that's what I'm telling Sheppard."

"You don't think your arrogant condescension did anything to hamper the message?" Lorne replied.

"I doubt they were smart enough to understand my insults."

Lorne chuckled and grabbed the door for McKay. "After you, Doc."

"Thanks," Rodney replied, stepping into the dimly lit common room. His heartbeat increased as he wondered if Jennifer was still awake. Not seeing her for so long when she was close by was taking its toll on him. _I never was so concerned when I didn't see Katie for days on end. I had no idea that being in love was going to cause so much stress. _A brief smile graced his lips as he thought of breakfast with Jennifer that morning and realized it was _very_ worth it.

Sheppard was seated with his feet on a table, cup of coffee in one hand and staring at a tablet on the table. When he saw the men enter, he put a finger to his lips for them to be quiet and nodded toward the back of the room.

Rodney and Lorne exchanged glances and then moved forward to view a slumped-over Jennifer Keller with her laptop open in front of her and her head resting on her forearm. Her golden hair had fallen out of its ponytail and covered her face, but it was obvious she was sleeping.

"Don't worry, McKay, she's tired not sick," John replied when Rodney looked at him like a major catastrophe had occurred. "And keep your voice down. Poor thing was too tired to grab dinner or even make it to a room. She works too hard. We really should make sure she takes better care of herself."

Major Lorne mumbled something about grabbing a shower before he gave his report.

Rodney's anger burned inside him because his precious Jennifer hadn't eaten and was allowed to work herself to exhaustion and pass out. "You -you didn't make sure she ate?"

"Rodney," John said as if telling his teammate a secret. "Women don't want a guy to boss them around. They like to think for themselves."

"Think for…" Rodney started. He'd deliberately avoided Jennifer all day, ate a meal with Lorne, walked to the dam so he'd take more time away from the village and her so that John didn't suspect anything. What did he get for his efforts but an exhausted girlfriend who was probably going to get sick? "No wonder you're divorced!"

He stormed toward the kitchen area past where Jennifer slept on the table. His eyes lingered for a moment while he kept his back to Sheppard. He knew how sore her neck and back were going to be from experience and his mind thought of ways he could relieve the pain. Shaking his head to get his brain out of that train of thought, the physicist continued to the kitchen to get them some dinner.

* * *

Rodney tentatively approached Jennifer so he didn't scare her. "Jen?" he called quietly.

"R-rodney," she said in a dreamy voice. A gentle smile crossed her face as she blinked and then opened her eyes fully. "Rodney," she said louder as she sat up.

"I… um… I got some food. Do-do you want some?" Rodney stammered, hoping John couldn't hear him.

The physicist watched as Jennifer, who was slowly waking up and rubbing her neck, smile at him before John joined them. When Jennifer blew a kiss at him, Rodney knew he'd do anything for her, even having John constantly teasing him.

"So, what's for dinner?" John said as he walked up behind Rodney and then took a seat next to Jennifer.

"Some kind of stew," Rodney said.

"Thanks for getting me a bowl, McKay," John said, reaching out to take one.

"This is for Jennifer," Rodney snapped as he set it in front of the woman he loved.

John shook his head. "He thinks he's being a gentleman, you know," he whispered conspiratorially to Jennifer.

"Thank you, Rodney," she said with a smile to him and then rolled her eyes at Sheppard before she dug into her food. She'd been famished and never thought to look in the kitchen for something to eat. _I haven't been so focused on my work in ages. Rodney always distracts me with a call or message._ Once again she realized how much he meant to her and how it hurt that they couldn't be together that evening.

Rodney settled across from her with a scowl directed at John and then started to fill him in on the problems with the village elders and how helpful Lorne had been. The Colonel stopped eating with a spoon in his hand and a stunned look on his face. "McKay, did you fall down? Hey, Doc, I think McKay might have a head injury."

"What happened?" The concern in Jennifer's voice was evident as her head snapped up from surveying her food. She'd been so tired that she zoned out their conversation. Her chocolate brown eyes roved over Rodney's body looking for signs of trauma.

"Ha ha!" the physicist replied to Sheppard. "The Colonel thinks he's humorous."

Jennifer shook her head at the men and resumed eating. _Can I deal with the Colonel all the time once he knows about Rodney and me? _Endless harassment for Rodney would put him in a bad mood. The physician suddenly stopped eating, as she felt sick. _Would Rodney break up with her to end John's teasing? _Glancing at the two as they talked about the mission, she really wished she'd had a brother.

"Will the dam hold?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney launched into a rant about the villagers' stupidity and their lack of understanding the most basic concepts of physics. He once again admitted, grudgingly, that Lorne was a valuable person to have on this mission.

"The man of the hour arrives," Sheppard chuckled as the Major walked in after McKay complimented him.

"What'd I miss?" Lorne asked as he stopped by the table and smiled at Jennifer.

"McKay was just telling us what a pain you were out there," John chuckled.

"He did not," Jennifer snapped. "Rodney was saying how you have a degree in geology that was very useful."

Lorne looked truly surprised, and Jennifer noted a smirk forming on his lips.

"Thanks, Jennifer," Rodney said. "Just for that I'll share the last of these with you." He reached into his pocket and offered her a chocolate bar.

"Thanks, Rodney. You're really sweet," Jennifer replied, once again forgetting where she was.

John began laughing, Lorne returned to wondering what was so funny and Rodney turned red from embarrassment.

"I… Uh… I-I'm really tired. Sorry, Rodney, didn't mean to ruin your reputation as an ogre," Jennifer added, also turning pink.

"I doubt anyone's ever called McKay _sweet_ before, Doc," John said after controlling himself. "I'll always remember this."

"You do realize I will exact a revenge on you that you'll never see coming?"

"Zelenka always turns my hot and cold water back on," John offered as his eyes flitted between Rodney and Jennifer.

"But no one in medical will be able to save you from my really big needles," she threatened eliciting a chuckle from Lorne, who sat down next to Rodney, and a gulp from the Colonel. "On that note I'm really tired and heading off to get some rest." Jennifer got up after saying goodbye to the men and headed to the kitchen with her empty bowl.

Rodney knew he was already in dangerous waters, but he didn't care any longer. "I need to grab my stuff and take a shower before the others get back from the mountain village." The physicist got up as well, leaving the military men to finish their meals.

* * *

Rodney staggered up the stairs after his shower. He hadn't realized how tired he was until the tepid water washed the dirt and sweat off his body. After the shower he pulled on sweat pants and a grey t-shirt since he was not asked to be on guard duty and felt sleep calling him_. I can lie in bed and dream about Jennifer sleeping down the hall. _

On Atlantis their quarters were a few floors apart so the separation seemed like a real distance when they parted. The fact that he might be sleeping in the next room from her was a bit too much for him to bear.

The physicist had wanted drag her off to bed when he saw her in the common room earlier. He'd never seen her asleep before and her vulnerability and natural beauty gave him a desire to sweep her in his arms and carry her away, something that never entered his mind before. Thoughts of his bad back were momentarily forgotten as he imagined waking up in her arms.

Sheppard told him to try the door handles on the second-floor bedrooms; if the door was unlocked he could take the room. The first three rooms McKay tried were all locked and finally one in the middle pushed open.

This society didn't have electricity so they used gas lanterns for lighting. The one in this room was dimly illuminating the area inside the door, leaving the bed area relatively dark. _I hope the bed's not a bunch of blankets on the floor._

When Rodney shut the door and dropped his gear, he heard a gasp from the darkened corner. "S-sorry. The door opened, so I just came in," he explained, keeping his back to the bed in case it was one of the female Marines thinking he had ulterior motives. "I'll be going…"

"Rodney?"

"Jennifer?" Rodney's eyebrows shot up his head.

"What are you doing here?"

Rodney could hear the rustling of blankets and then Jennifer's feet padding across the floor. "Sh-sheppard said if the door opened it was vacant. I-I didn't know you were here." The desire to turn around was great but he clutched the strap on his pack that he'd picked, knowing he'd never leave if he looked at her.

"I was so tired I didn't lock it," Jennifer replied, her voice close behind him. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

Jennifer's heart beat in a wild, sporadic rhythm. Being frightened awake only to find the man you love in your room wet from a shower and in clothes he was going to sleep in was exciting. A smile spread over her lips at this fortuitous turn of events.

"I-I… Uh… I need to go. I hope you get some sleep. You looked exhausted," he said as he continued to face the door. His shoulders were slumped and his hand clutched the handle of the backpack.

"Rodney? Why don't you turn around?" Jennifer stopped an arms' reach from his back.

"No," he said, emphasizing the word for several seconds. "Bad idea."

"Seeing your girlfriend is a bad idea?" Jennifer couldn't help be taken aback. _Maybe Sheppard's teasing is getting to him._

"Seeing my girlfriend with her hair all messy and her eyes smoky from just waking up, not to mention whatever you're wearing to bed… N-no. I'll face the door, which I'll be leaving through… very soon."

Jennifer heard the huskiness enter his voice before it rose in pitch as he rushed out the final phrase. The slow grin broke into a broad smile as she reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rodney, turn around." Jennifer snatched her hand back after Rodney jumped.

"Jennifer?" he whined. "Valentine's Day _remember_?"

"It's an overrated day," she responded. "Meredith Rodney McKay, if you don't turn around right now it's over." It was an empty threat but got the desired effect.

Rodney turned only his eyes were shut.

"Okay. If that's how you want it," Jennifer said, trying hard not to laugh and failing.

"This is hardly a laughing matter. I'm trying not to ravage you with Marines and Sheppard and who knows how many other people around and you only want to tempt me."

"My poor, poor Rodney," she giggled. "Come to bed."

"Jennifer, didn't you hear what I just…"

Unable to stand it any longer she launched herself into his arms, causing him to drop his pack and grab her around the waist. Of course the fact that she had a t-shirt that was too small - allowing him to feel her naked skin - helped get her point across.

As they kissed and their hands clutched at the other, any doubt Jennifer might have about giving herself to this man in _every_ way vanished. Making him move while they kissed took some strength on her part, especially when his skilled lips moved from her own down her neck to nibble at the sensitive skin behind her ear. "R-r-rodney, oh, I… Rodney, please don't stop."

"Jennifer?" His head snapped back. "Are you sure? I mean, now? There are people everywhere."

"I don't care. We'll be quiet. This bed doesn't make a sound when you sit on it," she replied as she rubbed his shoulders and the back of his neck.

McKay gave one final shake of his head. "Jennifer, I don't want people to find out about us this way."

"Rodney, I love you. You love me. It's not like we just hooked up," she soothed. "Do you want to spend the night with me?"

"Absolutely, but…"

"There's no but. Just you and me," she said with more confidence than she felt.

Rodney glanced at the door and back at her. "Be right back." He quickly walked over, locked the door, put a chair against it and returned to take her in his arms. "At least we'll have a warning."

Before Jennifer could comment further her _Number One Patient_ scooped her in his arms and deposited her on the bed. Any concern about his back wasn't mentioned until much later the next day.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: I have it on good authority that _RoryFaller_ might tag this story (M-rated) so keep an eye out for that if you are old enough. I still have more to do, so don't worry it's not over yet.**


	8. Off World Trip Conclusion

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Here is another attempt to just let the characters take me where they want to go. For those waiting **_**RoryFaller**_** has not tagged this yet. **_**Strong**_** T rating for some of this chapter.**

* * *

Rodney felt someone move beside him and for a second he panicked as his eyes flew open. The dim light of the room revealed a figure sitting on the opposite side of the bed. His brows furrowed and then he remembered what happened _all_ night. A grin broke over his face and he leaned across the bed to wrap his arms around her waist.

Jennifer squeaked as she was tugged back onto the bed next to her boyfriend.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rodney growled as his lips nibbled on her neck. His desire for her came back as strong as last night when they'd made love for the first time. "It's not even 5 AM."

"G-guards," she muttered as her body melted against Rodney's, betraying her resolve.

"What about them?" He continued to nip and kiss his way across her naked shoulder. "They obviously didn't hear us last night."

Jennifer felt him chuckle against her as his masterful mouth began once again to worship the skin beneath it. His hands moved over paths that were just becoming familiar to him as she fought for rational thought. "Guard changes at 5am. I'll leave… _oh_… before next one… _ah_… and… then you leave after…"

Rodney's hands were playing over her body like she was a priceless grand piano. Each sigh and sound was music to his ears. He just had to hear the greatest sound he ever produced again before the day began.

* * *

John drank his second coffee of the morning. He'd barely slept last night after being awoken by a sound he knew well. Unfortunately it was one he hadn't produced from a woman in quite some time.

Major Lorne joined him and looked as disturbed and exhausted as he did. "By the look on your face I see you heard last night's _activities_? I think we had the rooms on either side."

"They were off duty, so I'm not going to toss them. I think some discipline and separation might do the trick," John stated, seeing Lorne nod in agreement.

"It's gotta be Sergeants Mehra and Carter. I can't see Dusty with any other guy since Carter's made it clear he's got the hots for her," the Major said. "I'll confront them when we get back to Atlantis. No use embarrassing them further."

"I'm not sure they'd consider it embarrassing." John laughed.

Jennifer walked in as John and the Major were chuckling. "Good morning," she said unable to keep a smile off her face as she grabbed the thermos from the table and a cup. The physician knew Rodney was a man of many talents and that his vast intellect held more information than she could process._ But what he knows about a woman's body... _Even several hours later she couldn't come up with the words to describe the most mind-blowing experience of her life.

"You're well rested Doc. You must not have had a room near the stairs." John pushed the seat next to him out with a foot and smiled.

"What?" Jennifer stopped in her tracks as she started to pour the coffee.

"Let's just say a couple of my soldiers were… not sure how to put this delicately…" John glanced at Lorne.

"Getting to _know_ one another," Lorne offered, avoiding Jennifer's eyes. It was obvious he was uncomfortable talking about this with her.

Jennifer couldn't prevent her body from reacting. She set the cup down, felt her face flame up and quickly turned to hurry to the stairs. _I'm going to kill him!_

"No way!" John nearly shouted after he watched Doctor Keller turn scarlet and leave.

"None of our guys will lay a finger on her," Lorne added. "She's one-hundred percent untouchable."

"When did Ronon get back?" John added. He felt his chest tighten as he knew what that would mean for his team dynamic.

The Major's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he looked over John's shoulder. "No way. I must be having a nightmare."

"Sorry if you're interested, but Ronon's got a crush on the doctor. I just can't believe he'd sleep with her off-world and in a room next to mine." John shook his head as a conversation he'd had once with the Satedan came to mind. _I guess he's ready for a woman now._

"It's not Ronon, sir," Lorne said, still looking stunned.

"Is it one of ours?" John knew what that meant. Master Gunny Richards was probably going to kill someone.

"One of yours," Evan said, shaking his head to clear his vision. "I think I'm going to shoot myself because this universe is really not fair."

"What are you babbling on about? I might as well go rouse McKay for pointless chatter."

"Oh, he's up, sir. And getting an earful." Lorne nodded.

John turned and his own mouth dropped. "I… He… No, he could barely talk to her if I didn't prod him along."

"_Some_ prodding, sir."

The stunned men watched Jennifer pin Rodney to the wall with her finger stabbing him in the chest and her other hand clenching and unclenching.

John and Evan saw Rodney place his hands gently on her shoulders and flinch after her hands seemed to slap his chest to push him back. McKay pulled her into his arms and whispered something in her ear before he looked up and saw two sets of eyes staring at them.

His eyes narrowed and a scowl passed over his face. The physicist moved one arm around Jennifer's shoulders and pushed her down the corridor out of their line of sight.

"McKay and Keller?" Lorne questioned as John only shook his head.

"After the racket they made last night we sure can't say _it's the quiet ones_."

The End

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sergeant Carter is an OC, who was actually mentioned in Rising P1, but I've developed him in other stories. I reference a conversation from **_**Sunday**_** between John and Ronon.**

**Thanks for following this. I might do some other stories at a later date, but this is the last chapter of this little ficlet. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
